


Until Dawn: Truth or Die

by ChatoyantDwarf



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Physical Therapy, Truth or Dare, Until Dawn - Freeform, Until Dawn: AU, Wendigo, Would You Rather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantDwarf/pseuds/ChatoyantDwarf
Summary: When the group is pulled together to play a childish game of truth or dare, things began seamlessly falling out of hand. Once again they've been pulled into a sticky situation, and it's up to their decisions to depict their fate in this child's play. How loyal do you think your friends are?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written an AU fanfiction, so bare with me everyone! I'll try to update as much as possible.   
> (I do not take credit for this idea entirely. I was inspired by one of my favourite horror movies that i'll disclose at the end .3.) 
> 
> This goes out to my wonderful group of friends who have managed to pull together to form an incredible cosplay group of these characters, me included! So thank you! and on that note, I hope you enjoy :3

Alberta. Being up in the cold of Canada made even the wearily of travelers shiver. Anyone not used to it would, and even then, it still bites the bone. Chris was sent a text that afternoon from Sam and he was already dreading it. The preview of the text was just enough to make his stomach lurch. It's been a year since they barely made it out alive of the famous Washington cabin, but to Chris and anyone else for that matter, it felt too much like yesterday. In the accident they had lost a close friend, Josh. The impact on the situation dug deep into each of them, so Chris knew Sam's text could have only been one thing. He felt around in his pocket standing at the bus station late that afternoon. He's attempted to avoid the text all evening, but it was no use. He opened the message and instant remorse struck. _'Chris, it's around that time..I know you don't want to as much as the rest of us, But Jessica arranged a night up at a lodge near- actually, call me when you get this.'_

A lump resided deep in his throat. He knew he should, but he couldn't shake the horrid feeling from last year. He hesitated before dialing Sam's number and holding his phone to his ear. The dial tone rang lightly , secretly begging that she wouldn't pick up. "Chris? I'm.. guessing you got the text, huh?". He hesitated lightly. They spoke all the time, why was it so different now? "Yeah, yeah..I did" he answered, adding a light chuckle in hopes to lighten the mood. "We aren't going to do all of that again. That's insane Sam, you and I both know it." there was a hint of concerned annoyance in his tone. The moment Sam responded, he could tell she knew exactly the way he felt "Chris..the area is secure, we'll be safe. On the plus side, the power works well. It's not even a private cabin, it's a small lodge Jess booked.. If anything goes wrong we'll call up someone. For Josh...don't you think he would have wanted this?". With that came silence. She was right, after all this time they have several things to their advantage. Chris closed his eyes, breathing in and reassuring himself "yeah, you're right.." he chuckled " For josh. But the moment things seem odd-" "-I have the cops on speed dial, mom." she interrupted in a goofing way, which provided some odd comfort. "See you this weekend, Chris" he paused "Ya, you too. Talk to you later" and like that the call ended. 

Two days passed too quickly for anyone's comfort. Ashely had decided to carpool with Chris after them having been a relationship for almost a year. Though the day was discomforting, they agreed to make the anniversary two months after the incident to avoid any terrible memories. Emily and Jess hitched a ride with Mike, after Emily and Matt had broke it off several months after the tragedy. Sam having been fairly close to Josh, was already at the cabin. She'd been there, securing the area with local cops and volunteers while they begin to pull up. The Cabin felt a little too close to comfort. Chris having made it before Mike, pulled up the drive way and about turned around out of pure hesitance.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding on to several chapters so keep an eye out for those!!


End file.
